


Five Things That Never Happened To Roj Blake

by hafren



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafren/pseuds/hafren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in this fandom, things could always be worse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Never Happened To Roj Blake

5.

On the long journey back from Gauda Prime, Blake's fogged memory finally cleared completely, and he remembered the exact details of what they had done to him last time.

4.

He'd never forget bursting into that room on Earth, shouting "I've done it!" as he saw the computer. Central Control. Such a small thing, to wield such power, so frail, for they had destroyed it in minutes.

He thought of that moment often. Whenever he could snatch any time from being the face of the revolution. From assimilating the intelligence that came in from all points faster than Orac could process it. From wondering why Veron's group and Avalon's group seemed to loathe each other far more than either of them hated the enemy. From trying to talk freed planets out of returning to a resurgent Federation, because freedom doesn't buy a whole lot at the baker's.

He'd never forget that moment. Because it had been the best.

3.

His heart sank as he registered the voice on the comlink. My enemy's enemy is my friend, he reminded himself.

"I have the consignment waiting", the flat, reptilian voice said. "The usual payment?"

"Yes". He signed off, not wanting to talk to the man any longer than he could help. "Zen, I want a course for Space City."

Jenna looked over from the console, saying nothing.

"It's a consignment of weapons." Blake said. "The biggest yet. It'll keep Avalon's people going and stop the Federation even thinking about taking Horizon back. You said yourself it was too good a chance to miss; I can't not go on doing business with them."

"Would they let us?"

The ship gently altered course. In the hold, hundreds of moondisks glowed and murmured in the dark.

2.

No doubt Raiker really would have killed all the hostages. But Leylan was less ruthless, and more worried about whatever his ship seemed on course to collide with. Blake only had to stand firm for a couple more shots before the captain intervened and ordered his men to give up their weapons to the prisoners. He surrendered control of his ship and crew to Blake, trusting in the basic decency he couldn't help seeing in the man.

Control of the prisoners was another matter. Blake had no chance of stopping them. Watching, sick and helpless, as they kicked the corpses, he noted the few who stood aside. Gan expressionless, Avon contemptuous, Vila trying not to look.

Later, when they went to check out the strange space-craft, he saw that the ends of Jenna's hair were still red and sticky.

1.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because we're preparing to move again. And if it were known that you were with us, we'd get more support. How do you feel? Will you help us again?

"I don't believe you."

And that wasn't quite true. Some voice in him said maybe he did. But it got quieter and quieter, the closer he got to the Dome. And once inside, he laughed at his credulousness. Thirty-six hours without food and water, hardly surprising he'd been suggestible. What he needed was a good meal.

It had been not just rash but illegal to go outside. He'd never do anything so stupid again, that was for sure.


End file.
